


Blown Save

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball AU.  Relief pitcher Andy has blown the game and the game's starting pitcher, John, goes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Save

**Author's Note:**

> Written for netcord.

_Patrick McEnroe: Andy Roddick has been nearly automatic in these types of save situations over his career. He began in the eighth inning, with a runner on third, and got out unscathed. Now in the ninth, there's a runner on second due to an error by Gael Monfils, two outs. Texas is holding on to a 3-2 lead._  
  
Brad Gilbert: Yeah, A-Rod will make this his thirteenth straight save conversion of this year and his seventeenth in a row overall. You can bank on it.  
  
Patrick McEnroe: Well, he has to get past Roger Federer, two-time batting champ. That is not an easy task, given the history between the Rangers and the Yankees.  
  
Brad Gilbert: Signed, sealed, done. The Tower, John Isner, will win his third straight start as a Ranger. A great run for the big guy since being traded from the Atlanta Braves last month.  
  
Patrick McEnroe: One ball, two strikes, two outs, top of the ninth. The crowd is on its feet, one strike to go...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why does it always have to be Roger Fucking Federer?" Roddick says as he slams his pitcher's glove into the trash bin. "I _had_ him this time but got lucky with a blooper..."  
  
John watches as the veteran closer storms down the corridor, making a note to pick the garbage because that glove probably has several years of work on it. He's only been with the team a few weeks and so far it's been good. The Rangers have been winning, and he's been able to rack up the strikeouts as he's handling hitters from the American League who are not yet familiar with his stuff.  
  
The game is still going on, the knuckleballer from France whose stare completely weirds John out is now in as the game heads into extra innings. John knows he doesn't really have to stay around, as his day ended when Courier pulled him from the game after seven scoreless innings, but he just doesn't feel right about leaving the stadium.  
  
He's heard about Andy Roddick's bursts of anger but hadn't yet witnessed it until now. Roddick is the captain as far as the pitching staff is concerned. Even in this short a time, John has noticed that the younger pitchers take in everything the reliever says. That nobody has actually followed Roddick to see how bad this is - although he does notice Harrison, one of the rookies, eyeing that garbage bin - seems to say a lot but John decides to make the move anyway.  
  
John reaches the locker room to immediately hear the sound of fist hitting metal. He rushes to the sound, finding Roddick's left hand looking bloody and the locker having noticeable dents, then grabs hold as Roddick rears back for another blow.  
  
"What the fuck..." John utilizes his height advantage to envelope him. "Who is that? Querrey, I swear, do not mess with me or you'll wish that glass table did more damage to your arm!"  
  
"Not Sam," John thankful Roddick said one of the few names he could immediately match first and last names.  
  
"Issie," said in an unexpectedly softer voice. "I'm sorry about that. You deserved to get that win today..."  
  
"Shut up. That's the way it goes. Life of a pitcher. Federer lucked out with a blooper."  
  
A cold laugh escapes, then Roddick mutters, "He's the luckiest bastard in baseball. Knows exactly where the blooper should go, making sure everyone else looks bad. Then again, I think Fabio was more interested in a photo op than seriously making that catch."  
  
"I think Monf was aiming for a slot on SportsCenter with his dive." John grabs hold of the bloody hand, then leads Roddick toward a sink.  
  
"Eh, you get used to that nonsense. They would be better in New York. Lopez and Verdasco can be ordinary players while staying in the tabloids, thereby making everyone think they're actually good enough for contracts with eight digits in it." As water runs over the broken skin, Roddick tries not to flinch. He postures as he says, "The cut isn't too bad, won't require stitches."  
  
John snorts, then says, "Why do I have the feeling you know exactly how severe it'd have to be to require stitches?"  
  
For the first time, Roddick actually faces him. "Unfortunately, yeah," he says softly. "I'm guessing given we're alone the game's still going?" Roddick grabs hold of a towel and uses it to wrap the hand, as if he's only engaging in his post-game ritual instead of a makeshift bandage.  
  
"Yeah. Santoro is confusing everyone."  
  
"Including himself, I'm sure." Roddick looks to the shower, then surprises John by grabbing his shirt sleeve and dragging him in. John tries to catch up but ends up nearly colliding into Roddick, whose back is against the tiled wall. "We stay here, we can hear when the game is over, in case we need it."  
  
"In case we need what?"  
  
As an answer, Roddick gives a sly smile before taking his wrapped hand and resting it on John's hip. Even though he doesn't do anything further, John feels there should be more. "I like you acting as a blanket. I could get used to it." Roddick manoeuvres John's arms so they're back around him, then settles his head on John's shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Patrick McEnroe: Rangers and Yankees still even at 3, going to the top of the eleventh. Fabrice Santoro had one and a third innings of scoreless work and now it's Sam Querrey's turn. He's been struggling this season, not having the same velocity on the fastball as he did in the 2010 season. He has a record of 1 win, 3 losses and a 6.50 ERA._  
  
Brad Gilbert: While he's still able to strike out batters, he's been walking just as many. Too many guys getting on base. Got to get his head together. Maybe he would better off being sent down to Triple-A Round Rock but the Rangers have a few more problems in their bullpen right now.  
  
Patrick McEnroe: Once you knock Roddick out of the game, the Rangers are vulnerable. The rest of the bullpen has already blown seven save opportunities this year. They've sent Donald Young back to Triple-A, released James Blake, traded away Alex Bogomolov. The starting rotation isn't exactly stable either, having traded for John Isner and are making a big push toward acquiring Kevin Anderson from the Chicago Cubs.  
  
Brad Gilbert: My sources tell me that Cubs rotation is not going to be broken up. Murray, Nalbandian, Anderson, that's a dangerous top three of the rotation. If the Cubs make the postseason, that trio could actually take over and end the Curse of the Billy Goat.  
  
Patrick McEnroe: The Cubs haven't won the World Series in over a hundred years. You seriously think the curse is going to end with those three? Ferrer runs back into short centerfield for the fly ball, making a diving catch! That's the first out! What would the Rangers do without David Ferrer as their shortstop?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
After too much silence, John asks, "I can't be the only one to stop you."  
  
"Blake would. I secretly think they'd kept him around so long because it meant nobody else had to deal with me."  
  
John wrinkles his nose at the thought. "That's awfully self-centered of you."  
  
"When you make the most of any pitcher on the team, they will try their best to make you happy. Even if it was keeping a reliever who's still good for getting a righty out here and there but his best years were behind him. The cost wasn't very high so it worked on the checkbook as well. Suppose he'll be okay now that he signed with the Twins. Fish is happy there."  
  
It's out of John's mouth before he realizes it. "How would he make you happy?"  
  
Roddick pauses, as if trying to read the situation. He finally says, "I don't know if you can deal with the answer, Issie."  
  
"If we're gonna continue whatever this is, don't call me that. Everyone else does. John will do."  
  
"Only when we're alone. Otherwise, it would be too obvious."  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Patrick McEnroe: Querrey is getting in a bit of trouble out there. He's been wild, having already walked a batter and thrown a wild pitch, allowing that runner on second. Now Sammy has to deal with Juan Martin del Potro at the plate while being distracted by Hewitt stealing signs._  
  
Brad Gilbert: The Yankees are a modern Murderers' Row when everyone is healthy. Now that the Tower of Tandil is back in the lineup with that club in his hands, they are ready to dominate the American League East and make the Red Sox absolutely miserable.  
  
Patrick McEnroe: Ground ball down the third base line. Tsonga makes a diving grab and fires the ball toward first. Just in time! Two outs, Hewitt moves to third."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Was I traded here for that reason?" Roddick shifts his head down, looking too interested in the floor. John backs up and tilts Roddick's head up to face him. "Rod- I mean, Andy. Tell me."  
  
"Management already had interest but they also were pursuing other prospects. I ran into Milos Raonic's agent and _might_ have mentioned that he'd be better off staying with the Blue Jays because that team is going places."  
  
"He might actually believe that."  
  
"They've been talking about Anderson as well and that's still possible but, yeah, you're the one I was hoping for. You're what the team needs. It-" John cuts him off with a kiss. Roddick reaches up and grabs a hold of John's shoulder to get in better position to continue. When they break apart, John lingers there, unsure why he did that and even less sure as to why Rod- er, Andy wants him. Just knowing that he wants there to be more moments like this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Patrick McEnroe: The Rangers escaped a jam at the top of the eleventh. Robin Soderling leads off the bottom of the eleventh for the Rangers. First pitch is a deep fly ball to left field..._  
  
Brad Gilbert: Way back, way back, it is gone goodbye. Rangers Win!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chicago Cubs haven't won the World Series in [103 years](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago_Cubs) and they do believe [The Curse of the Billy Goat.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curse_of_the_Billy_Goat)
> 
> 2\. The real [Murderers' Row.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murderers%27_Row)
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. The statistics used on the baseball cards are somewhat based on the real MLB statistics of Phillies' Cole Hamels (Isner) and Jonathan Papelbon (Roddick). Baseball fans might get a kick out of story that's told within the cards.


End file.
